Night Confessions
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress has a nightmare of Po being killed by Shen and her roar wakes Po up and they both go to check in on one another and it results in a big confession. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Night Confessions

Tigress was in Po's room watching him sleep. Watching his chest go up and down and a smile came to her face. Po was safe and alive and was back where he belonged. After the incident with Shen, Tigress was extremely overprotective over Po. When Po almost died Tigress's spirit was crushed and all she felt was anger and despair. She was angry because she failed to save her friend. She was angry of the way Shen was happy when Po was blasted away by his stupid cannon. She felt despair for all of China was doomed and how Po would no longer be in her life. No more stupid jokes or pranks. No more sparring sessions or meditating under the Peach Tree or anything. Then she remembered seeing him on that roof. Glaring at Shen and how his friends were in trouble. At first she didn't believe it like it was a dream or wishful thinking but there he was. Then the battle began and when they were in the water and how he held her paw. Then he turned his attention to Shen and pushed her away and climbed up to stop that deranged peacock. She watched helplessly too weak to move and begging for Po to come back to her. She watched in utter shock as he used Shen's weapon against him and when he was back in the water. Tigress pulled him out and the way he looked at her as he hugged her. But when everyone saw them hugging he put her down and moved away like it never happened. She played that scene over in her head as her nightmares plagued her. In her dreams Po did die and Shen destroyed all of China. In some dreams Po died saving China but no matter how her dreams played it Po was dead. After they returned from Gong City Tigress watched Po sleep to make sure he was alive. When he went out she secretly followed him to keep him safe. She failed him once and that would never happen again. Soon her eyes began to droop and she had to get to bed. Taking once last look at Po she went off to bed. She fell asleep and her dreams took her away. _Po was fast asleep dreaming peacefully. When his window slid open and a familiar wing slipped through and an eerie figure stood before Po. It was Lord Shen alive and well as he stood over Po's sleeping form. Tigress tried screaming at Po but no words were coming out. She watched as Shen stared at her and smiling a cold smile. He revealed a dagger and Tigress ran at him but she wasn't getting anywhere. Her eyes were wide when he struck the knife in Po's chest as Po's eyes opened and he let a yell of pain. His jade orbs fading of life as the blood poured from his chest. "You failed him again Tiger now you can watch him die", Shen cackled as he ran out into the night. Tigress got to Po but he was gone. Tears fell from her face as she let out a mournful growl._ Tigress woke up with a jolt unbeknown to her but her growl woke up Po. He wondered what was wrong with Tigress and got up to check on her. Tigress fearing her dream would come true literally jumped out of her room and ran into Po's room to see if he was alive or if Shen had come and killed him. She was in such a hurry that she tackled a surprised Po to the ground. Golden orbs met jade orbs as the two friends stared at each other in utter shock. "Hey Ti did you have a bad dream or something or did I forget to do something again?" Po asked trying to remain calm. The way Tigress was looking at him made him feel nervous for she looked scared but couldn't figure out why.

"You're alive Shen didn't get you I am so happy", Tigress said with a smile as she hugged him. Po was in shock for Tigress was hugging him and he swore up and down she was crying. For he could feel wet spots on his back while she hugged him and he knew something was wrong.

"It is okay Ti I am fine and you are safe. Shen is dead and he is never going to hurt you I will not let him", Po vowed as he hugged. Tigress pulled away from him and looked angry.

"I don't care if he hurts me! You are the one I don't want him to hurt he almost killed you!" she cried.

"Tigress it is okay calm down", Po said gently.

"No it is not okay I failed you Po you almost got killed because of me! I was too slow to get to you too weak and you nearly died. Why couldn't you just stay in the jail where you would have been safe? You knew Shen wanted you dead but still same old Po always trying to play the Great Dragon Warrior. Do you have any idea on how we all felt when we thought you were dead? I was destroyed Po I couldn't even fight all I felt was my heart shattering and then you come back and save us all once again. I thought I lost you and you came back," Tigress cried as tears fell from her face. Po did the only thing he could do. He scooped up Tigress in his arms and hugged her.

"I am so sorry Tigress that I hurt you but that was my choice. I went to the factory to find out the secret of my past. Yes, it was stupid and selfish of me but I had to know. If I hurt you or the others I am so sorry I didn't mean too. Please Ti don't hate me you are my friend, my best friend and I just want you to be happy", Po said feeling horrible for putting his friends through this. Especially Tigress she had a hard life as it is and he just added more pain to it.

"I understand that Po about you wanting to know about your past. Sorry if I yelled but I was just so scared to see the panda I loved be killed and I was too helpless to stop it", Tigress said not realizing what she just said until it was too late.

"Did you just say that you loved me?" Po asked.

She looked up at him and said", Yes, but I understand if you don't love me".

"Are you crazy I have been in love with you since the Furious Five was introduced to the public", Po said with a smile. He couldn't believe it Tigress; his secret dream girl was in love with him.

"You were?" Tigress asked her eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah of all the members of the Five you were my favorite", Po told her. Tears fell from both their eyes as their lips met and they gave each other a happy and passionate kiss. "I love you Tigress", Po whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Po", Tigress said with a purr. They got up and went to go back to bed but Tigress took Po by the paw. "Stay in my room tonight", she said.

"Okay anything for you kitten", Po said smiling and he crawled into Tigress's bed and she curled up into his chest. Po wrapped his arms around her in a protective and loving embrace and that is how they held each other forever as their love blossomed. The two knowing that they had found their soul mates.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
